Tantalize and Tease
by facepalmer123
Summary: Summary is inside. Please R&R. BoyxBoy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is like 5 or 6 times Ben and Jimmy almost hooked up and one time they did. Now you guys are going to have to bare with me when it comes to sex scenes because my first time ever writing one will be with you guys so. This is boyxboy so if you don' like that turn back now. Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Falling Skies**.

Ben POV

I was sitting down by the river with my knees drawn to my chest. As the tears slipped down my cheek, I thought about want happened.

~~**Memory of what was said to Ben (sorry for reusing this scene guys, I just could thing of another scene)** ~~

"You know what you are Ben? You are an unwanted abomination to the human race. Those spikes in your back means nobody trusts you, that at any moment you could turn into one of those skitter things and kill us all. You should just go back and fucking live with the aliens or better yet just go die somewhere, it's not like anyone would care if we never saw you again not even your family. Just leave already you freak razorback before I do something that can't be undone."

**~~Memory over~~**

I heard footsteps come up behind me and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes as someone stood in front of me. I looked up and was met with dazzling blue eyes. He must have seen the tear tracks on my face. "Oh Ben don't listen to that jerk you are perfect just the way you are." I shook my head no that I wasn't and he frowned. "Well you are wonderfully perfect in my eyes." I smiled a watery smile and patted he ground next to me.

"Jimmy, I…", but he cut me off. "No, wait Ben. I have to tell you something first." I nodded my head for him to go on; he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before continuing. "I have liked you for awhile Ben, and over the past few weeks that feeling has grown. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am in love with you Ben and I have been for awhile."

I could do nothing to contain the grin that lit up my face. I leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine. Our mouths worked together in perfect harmony, and I didn't want to break the kiss, but I need to breathe. He leaned his forehead against mine before sighing and leaning back. "So I guess this means you return my feelings?"

I nodded. "I love you too, Jimmy."

We just sat by the river and talked. He laid down on the grass and pulled me down with him, flipping us over so he was on top of me straddling my waist and he leaned down and kissed me. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately parted my lips and his tongue slipped in, running over every nook and cranny in my mouth before running over my tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance, creating a sort of dance, his quickly winning.

I felt him slip his hands under my shirt as he gently ran his hands up and down my chest and sides, causing me to shiver and moan. I heard him laugh, "Shut up, Jimmy! It's not funny." He chuckled again. "Ah, but that is where you would be wrong, Ben. It is absolutely hilarious watching you moan and wither beneath me."

He dropped a kiss on my lips before sucking on my neck, letting his tongue run over the skin he just made overly sensitive. I moan while he is doing this and I feel him smile against my neck. He pulls me in for another breath stealing kiss before breaking the kiss and pulling my shirt over my head.

I reached down and quickly yanked his shirt off, running my hands all over his back. I ran my fingers softly up and down his spine causing his to moan and shudder. It was my turn to chuckle, but he cut me off with a kiss. When he broke the kiss "You know Jimmy that was sort of hypocritical, you got to laugh…hmm" My sentence was cut sort as I let out a moan when I felt him grind his groin onto mine.

I heard him chuckle before pressing his lips to mine again. He pulled away, looked at his watch and sighed. "What?" he grinned, pressed his lips to mine, and got off of me. I immediately missed he warm pressure of his body on mine. "I would love to continue this Ben, but we have to go on patrol in about 10 minutes and Weaver needed to see me before I left."

I groaned, got up and stretched. Reaching down for my shirt, I tossed Jimmy his and put mine back on. As we were getting ready to head back to camp I pulled Jimmy back to me. "You're such a tease." I said. "Yeah, I know." He said before throwing his arm around my shoulder and walking back to camp.

**Okay that is the end of the first chapter of Tantalize and Tease. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Updates will probably be every weekend. KK love you guys, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, forgive me. I have become the person that I never wanted to be, an author that never updates. But fear not because I am back bitches. XOXO see you soon.


End file.
